To efficiently control air condition devices in an area, there are various intelligent air condition systems in the market. Most current intelligent air condition systems mainly include an air condition equipment and a sensor for detecting temperature and humidity in an area. By such, the air condition equipment may automatically operate according to temperature and humidity values detected by the sensor. For example, if the temperature value is too high, the air condition equipment enters a cool mode. If the temperature is too low, the air condition equipment enters a heating mode. If the humidity value is too high, the air condition equipment enters a dry mode.
There is usually a control device designed for such intelligent air condition systems for providing control to the air condition equipment. The control device is usually disposed in the same area of the air condition equipment and the sensor and has simple operation and control functions. Specifically, the control device may depend on simple information, i.e. sensed temperature and humidity, to generate a corresponding control command and control the air condition device to turn on, turn off or switch operation modes according to the control command. Because the generated parameters of the control command are too simple, the air condition equipment may fail to satisfy the needs of users.
In addition, in addition to control the air condition equipment according to the control command, current control devices usually do not have additional functions and that is not intelligent enough.
In addition, some intelligent air condition systems further has a light sensor or is directly connected to an luminaire device in the area. By such, when users enter the area and turn on the luminaire device, the air condition device may be activated automatically to provide users with a more comfortable environment. On the other hand, when users leave the area and turn off the luminaire device, the air condition device may be turned off automatically to prevent energy waste.
However, it is often that users need to turn off the luminaire device in the area for special need, e.g. using a projector to provide a presentation, or leave the area but turn on the luminaire device, e.g. to provide a light source for a monitor. If the air condition equipment is turned on and turned off simply depending on the working status of the luminaire device, there is high probability of false determination and causes inconvenience to users.